Manners Maketh Man
by MISAKA 11235
Summary: Just a random plot bunny that had been bothering me. I'm not sure *where* I'm going with this, if anywhere, so a summary has to wait, I guess. But, just briefly: Sakura summons someone *else*...


**Chapter 0 – A Teaser**

As Sakura finished her chant, her voice trembling from pain, sparks flew from the circle before a flash of light blinds the three Matous in the catacombs. When they regained their vision, the sight that greeted them was not expected. At all.

In the circle stood a teenaged girl, clad in a crisp and obviously tailor-made pinstripe suit. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, leaving a slightly long fringe over half her face. On her nose was a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Her hands rest on a black umbrella planted firmly on the ground. A cultured feminine voice rang out. "I ask of you, are you my Master?"

A timid nod from the violet-haired girl, but her reply was never heard when the eldest Matou spoke first. "My greatest… apologies, but your Master shall be this young man over here." Grabbing Shinji's right arm, to the boy's alarm, Zouken sliced deep into his palm. Then, the old man pulls out a book from his yukata, and holds it open under the bleeding hand.

Glancing at Sakura, the Servant could sense her unease. Her staring catches the younger girl's attention, and when she raised an eyebrow, the faintest of nods could be seen from the human. The Heroic Spirit acted.

Right before Shinji's blood landed on the book, said tome was speared by the umbrella and flung aside, its pages torn and scattered. "Pardon me, gentlemen, but I'm afraid my Master don't seem to consent to this. Now, I'm certain the two of us have a war to plan, so … do excuse us as we take our leave. Have a good day." Her attention solely on Zouken, the Servant pulled her summoner to her side. The pair ascended the stone steps, seemingly ignoring the seething supercentenarian and the stunned boy beside him. Then, right at the door leading into the Matou mansion, the Servant stops, drawing curious glances from her companion. "By the way… As Servant Assassin, I accept." And with that, the two females left the catacombs.

"She…didn't summon Rider?" Shinji muttered, dumbfounded. "Apparently so. That useless girl… very well, I shall have to do so myself!" Snarling, the Matou head left for his workshop, hidden further in the labyrinth that was the catacombs.

* * *

"S-so…. Who are you?" The two girls were seated on a bench at the nearby park, the older one deeming a public venue far more secure than the malevolent family grounds.

"As I had said earlier… I'm Assassin. What about you, young lady?" The blonde smiled, looking over her purple-haired companion.

"I'm Sakura Matou. I…" The girl then paled, staring at a spot beyond, prompting the other to turn too. Down the path was the most curious trio they have seen so far: A teenage girl sporting twin-tailed black hair berating a red-haired boy of similar age, while a petite blonde female followed after both, shaking her head in what seemed to be exasperation.

Sakura paled and, pulling Assassin after her, headed for the toilets nearby. Sadly, to no avail. The pair found themselves under the scrutiny of the dark-haired girl, while the other two approached warily. "Who are you?" She grounded out, eyes locked on the Servant.

"And who may _you_ be, young lady?" The taller blonde replied calmly, an eyebrow arched up elegantly.

"Tohsaka Rin, Sakura's senior in school. Now answer me. _Who. Are. You?_ " Tohsaka frowned, eyebrows twitching.

"I'm…." A brief pause. "Henrietta Hart. A family friend of the Matous. Well, _some_ of them, at least."

"… Hart. You are not from around here, I suppose?"

"Indeed. I'm from England."

"And what is your business here?"

"Well… they needed my help with something. Private affair, you see."

"What is your- HEY SHIROU! LET ME GO!" Rin yelled, as she was forcefully pulled back by her red-haired companion. "I'm sorry. She can be rather….protective, at times. I'm Emiya Shirou. Nice to meet you."

Assassin, who by then had her attention drawn completely to the shorter blonde at the back, blinked before turning to the boy. "Well met, young man. Now, if you would excuse us. I think we are expected back soon." Holding tightly onto Sakura, she hastily departed for the sorry excuse of a mansion that the Matous call home.

* * *

"You felt that too, Master?"

A nod, accompanied by bobbing purple locks. "Yes. There's something off about that blonde."

* * *

"Did you see that, Tohsaka."

"Yes, Saber. There's definitely something odd about that blonde."

"I thought she was really polite-"

"You blind idiot!" *smack*

 **A/N – Apologies for starting a new story (and not even a particularly well-planned out one), but that bunny just wouldn't get out of my head.**

 **Is this too short? Yes. Am I going to extend it? Perhaps. But still, please review. I do need to know if it's absolute rubbish or not. But just so you know... it's not as simple as a "? Kingsman summoned as Servant in Grail War". Though, a heads-up. This might not turn into anything significant. As it is, I am *almost* certain Fate lore has been torn to shreds, and I would have to read up more to keep on writing.**


End file.
